LA FRAGILIDAD DE LAS ALMAS
by Gabriella Yu
Summary: La vida de Uryu corre peligro, el capitán Ukitake muere en un extraño incidente y regresa al mundo de los vivos, Orihime sufre abusos de parte de sus compañeros e Ichigo comienza a dejarse dominar por su alter ego… ¿Todo esto estará relacionado con un enemigo con un oscuro propósito? Parejas: Ichigo/Orihime, Jushiro/Shunsui, Rukia/Renji, Urahara/Yoruichi


**BLEACH**

 **LA FRAGILIDAD DE LAS ALMAS**

PRIMERA PARTE: NUEVOS COMIENZOS

 _La vida de Uryu corre peligro, el capitán Ukitake muere en un extraño incidente, Orihime sufre abusos de parte de sus compañeros e Ichigo comienza a dejarse dominar por su alter ego… ¿Todo esto estará relacionado con un solo enemigo con un oscuro propósito?_

 **Prólogo**

Jushiro Ukitake y Shunsui Kioraku habían sido amigos por más de mil años. A pesar de sus temperamentos tan diferentes, ambos se complementaban perfectamente. Shunsui era tan buen simulador como su amigo, siempre con un ojo sobre él, cuidándolo, protegiéndolo sin hacerse notar pero siempre confiando en su capacidad como Shinigami; y Jushiro siempre se esforzaba por disimular el dolor que le provocaba su enfermedad, la debilidad que lo consumía poco a poco con su bien conocida sonrisa cálida y amistosa, tratando de no darle preocupaciones ni a su amigo ni a nadie.

Aunque a veces fallaba…

Tosiendo sangre y con la mano en el agujero que un inesperado enemigo le había hecho en el pecho con un formidable golpe de reiatsu, el capitán de treceavo escuadrón yacía sobre el regazo de su amigo, luchando por mantenerse vivo, pero lamentablemente parecía estar perdiendo la batalla.

-Aguanta, Jushiro… -le pidió Shunsui, tratando de parecer tranquilo aunque por dentro sentía que se moría junto a su mejor amigo-. Unohana o la pequeña Orihime pronto estarán aquí y sanarán tus heridas… Tonto.

-L-lo siento… -sonrió con tristeza. Su largo cabello blanco estaba en desorden sobre el regazo de su amigo-. Creo que… elegí un mal momento… para ayudarte…

Gimió de dolor, presionó con sus manos, una sobre su boca y la otra sobre su pecho en un vano intento por detener la hemorragia.

-No hables, idiota… -insistió, rompiéndosele el corazón. Su querido amigo estaba muriendo irreversiblemente.

Todo había pasado demasiado rápido. Ambos se encontraban paseando tranquilamente por uno de los pasajes del sector 5, disfrutando en silencio de un hermoso atardecer, cuando, de pronto, una sombra pasó frente a ellos como una bala, estrellándose fuertemente contra el muro.

El sorprendido Shunsui cruzó miradas con el enemigo había estrellado al segador de almas sustituto llamado Ichigo Kurosaki, alarmado, notó que se había vuelto contra él con una velocidad tan increíble que no le dio tiempo a nada.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando se interpuso Jushiro, recibiendo el duro golpe que lo atravesó y lo envió contra su pecho.

El capitán Ukitake había estado mucho más pendiente de los movimientos del enemigo que Shunsui y por esa razón pudo reaccionar más rápido. Su intención había sido interponerse y atacar, pero en el momento que se movió, lo atacó un fuerte ataque de tos, dejándolo vulnerable ante el mortal ataque del enemigo.

-¡Shun-suke! –apretó la querida mano de su amigo que se encontraba sobre su pecho. El dolor era ya insoportable, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos oscuros, desesperado. Estaba sufriendo mucho.

-¡Aguanta! ¡Aguanta! –rogó, inclinando la cabeza hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. El sombrero de paja que siempre llevaba, ocultó sus rostros.

-¡Duele…! ¡Quiero, quiero que termine! –exclamó en agonía, retorciéndose de dolor.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! –Ahora le tocó al capitán Kyoraku derramar lágrimas de desesperación. Jamás había visto a su amigo sufrir de esa manera.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, dejándose escuchar solamente la respiración ahogada del moribundo mientras el recuperado Ichigo utilizaba su bankai para derrotar al enemigo, destruyéndolo junto con el objeto que había robado del departamento de ciencia y desarrollo. Para sorpresa de Ichigo, la orbe de cristal se hizo añicos en el aire junto con el hueco, desprendiéndose de ella un halo poderoso de energía que se alzó al cielo diurno y desapareció.

─Qué demonios… ─Murmuró confundido, pero el repentino grito de su amiga Rukia lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

Girándose, vio a la segadora de almas arrodillada al lado de los capitanes, con las manos sobre su rostro llorando desconsoladamente.

─¡Mi Señor! ¡Mi Señor! ─gemía.

Orihime, quien había llegado junto a Rukia, también estaba arrodillada con las manos sobre el capitán Ukitake, en un vano intento por revivirlo.

─¡Oh no! ─exclamó por lo bajo el muchacho, incrédulo.

─¡No puedo! ¡No puedo! ¡Su reishi ha…!

─Déjalo así, niña ─pidió sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

─Pero…

─Ya basta ─replicó, tratando de permanecer sereno aunque por dentro sentía que se moría─. El capitán Ukitake merece descansar en paz, ya ha sufrido mucho en esta vida…

Casi se quebró pero pudo controlarse. Se inclinó, alzando el cuerpo ya sin vida de su mejor amigo y compañero de armas. El hermoso cabello blanco de Ukitake se dejó caer como una cascada, Rukia, llorando desconsoladamente, logró pasar sus dedos entre aquellas hebras plateadas antes de que se esfumaran de su vista.

─No… puede ser… ─murmuró el destrozado muchacho mientras observaba a las dos figuras desaparecer en el horizonte entre la mezcla de colores del atardecer.

XXX

Un hombre muy apuesto de largo cabello rubio, sonrió perversamente para luego tomar un sorbo de vino de la copa que sostenía entre sus elegantes dedos.

─Ya está hecho. Sigamos con la segunda parte del plan.

XXX

El radio despertador se prendió con una hermosa canción romántica coreana, muy de moda en aquel momento entre los jóvenes japoneses, entonces, una delicada boca femenina sonrió agradecida por aquel suave despertar, estiró sus menudos brazos pálidos, sacó sus hermosas piernas de la cama para meter sus pies en un par de pantuflas castañas. Se levantó de la cama, abrió las cortinas de la mediana ventana dejando que la luz mañanera entrara para que iluminara su departamento de clase media. Abrió la ventana y se afirmó sobre el alfeizar para sentir la brisa sobre su rostro y escuchar el melodioso canto de los gorriones.

Sus largos cabellos blancos se alborotaron con una repentina brisa fuerte. Ella sonrió divertida y se acomodó un mechón por detrás de la oreja derecha.

─Parece que hoy va a ser un primer día muy interesante.

XXX

Ichiro y Orihime habían oficializado su noviazgo hacía ya dos meses, justo un mes antes de la muerte de Juushiro Ukitake, y ahora, un mes después de aquel triste suceso, la sensible muchacha aún sufría por la muerte del capitán de su amiga Rukia. Le dolía ver a su amiga tan triste, quien, para superar su dolor, había regresado a clases. Aunque Rukia trataba de ocultar su sufrimiento detrás de una mueca de normalidad, Orihime sabía de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Lo mismo ocurría con Ichigo, pues se había vuelto mucho más serio que antes y también muy taciturno. Ella sabía que él se culpaba por la muerte del capitán, y eso la estaba destrozando, pues no sabía cómo ayudarlo en su sufrimiento.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron de pronto interrumpidos cuando escuchó que un grupo de estudiantes había mencionado su nombre. El corazón comenzó a golpearle con gran velocidad y un sudor frío recorrió su columna. Se haría millonaria si apostaría por el motivo por el que estaban conversando, pues había sido tema principal de los estudiantes del instituto durante los últimos tiempos: su noviazgo con Ichigo.

─Aún no puedo entender en qué está pensando Kurosaki para ponerse de novio con esa estúpida descerebrada ─dijo uno de ellos.

─Eso mismo me pregunto yo ─comentó otro─. Él es demasiado inteligente para ella, yo creía que iba a quedarse con la simpática Rukia.

─Tal vez le gustan las huecas de senos grandes y no a las inteligentes de senos pequeños… ¡Tenía que ser hombre! ¡Pensé que era diferente al resto! ─replicó una de las chicas con clara decepción.

─A lo mejor sólo es un pasatiempo y se saca el gusto con ella y después la deja para ponerse de novio con Rukia ─se rió una de ellas.

A todos también les pareció gracioso aquella ocurrencia, pues comenzaron a reírse con gusto hasta que uno de ellos se dio cuenta de la presencia de la acusada.

─Miren, ahí está la estúpida que está degradando la reputación de Kurosaki. Vámonos de aquí antes de que se nos pegue su sosería.

Entonces, el grupo de chicos la miró con desprecio y se fueron, pasando a su lado con evidente disgusto. Una de las estudiantes, que iba casi al último del grupo, pasó tan cerca de ella que la golpeó intencionalmente en el brazo, haciendo que Orihime soltara un el par de libros que llevaba de regreso a la biblioteca. Estos cayeron al suelo como un sonido sordo en el corazón lastimado de la muchacha. Pero ella, demasiado amable como siempre, se disculpó como si hubiera provocado el incidente.

─Tan pesada como siempre, se cree mejor que nosotras y no es más que una pobre estúpida ─dijo una de las chicas con visible enojo, luego se rió y se tomó del brazo de su compaña y se fueron muy contentas a su salón, dejando a Orihime completamente desbastada.

¿Por qué estaban todos tan enojados con ella por haberse puesto de novia con su amado Ichigo? ¿Tanto les molestaba? ¿Por qué tenían que ser tan crueles con ella si nunca les había hecho nada malo?

─O tal vez sí les hice algo malo y no me di cuenta… ─murmuró entre lágrimas, agachándose para recoger los libros, pero, para su sorpresa, unas delicadas manos de mujer adulta los tomaron primero.

Sorprendida, alzó la vista y se encontró con una hermosa mujer de rostro amable y largo cabello blanco.

─Se te cayeron los libros, pequeña ─le dijo con una amplia sonrisa tranquilizadora─, pero no dejes que eso te deprima, no valen la pena.

Los ojos de Orihime se hicieron más grandes de lo que ya eran, no podía creer lo que veía.

─¡Capitán Ukitake…!

 _ **¡Hola! ¡Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo han estado? Por mi parte él estado trabajando en mi negocio desde hacía cinco años, y no tenía mucho tiempo para nada, ni para escribir ni para dibujar, además me daba por aprender a tejer a ganchillo y me gusta tanto como dibujar o escribir.**_

 _ **Como verán, ahora comencé un cuento de Bleach, cuya historia tengo en mente hace ya mucho tiempo, claro que también me queda pendiente el fic de Nadja ... Ya veré cómo hago, si les interesa esta historia, no olviden comentar;)**_

 _ **Nos leemos pronto!**_

 _ **Cuídense!**_

 _ **Sayounara Bye Bye!**_

 _ **Gabriella Yu**_


End file.
